1. ABSTRACT Tissue heterogeneity has always limited the information obtainable from genomic or proteomic analysis of biological samples in the study of disease. Tissue microdissection and cell sorting technologies have advanced tremendously over the last decade from simple manual tissue dissection to sophisticated laser capture microdissecting (LCM) instruments and high speed fluorescence assisted cell sorting systems (FACS). In combination with genomics and proteomics technologies it is now possible to generate cell specific transcriptome/proteome data advancing the identification of disease biomarkers and novel therapeutic targets. Currently, LCM and FACS are two main technologies for isolation of specific tissues and cell types. However, it is clear that these technologies are not sufficient to fully support the growing need for cell specific molecular data. This process is hampered by extremely high costs of LCM and FACS machines, high cost of their maintenance and their sophisticated interface. Further, each of them has specific limitations: 1) LCM performs cell and tissue collection using fixed tissues that often affects the quality of biological material such as RNA; 2) FACS requires fluorescent labels and works with dissociated cells. The need for the low-cost, reliable and simple-to-use instrument that would offer capabilities similar to LCM and FACS is evident. Here, we propose a novel capillary-based vacuum-assisted cell and tissue acquisition system (CTAS) that is envisioned as an attachment to existing inverted microscopes and will allow specific cell and cell cluster collection from fresh, fresh frozen and fixed tissues for downstream genomics and proteomics applications. This instrument is estimated to be in the price range of $5,000, therefore it will be affordable for any laboratory. This machine will have interchangeable key components and will be user friendly. Cell specific sorting/capture technology is a prerequisite for precise characterization of the specific cell types for understanding their function, regulation of the metabolism and drug development. Currently two major approaches for acquisition of specific cells are available: fluorescence assisted cell sorting (FACS) and laser-capture microdissection (LCM). These technologies are sophisticated, have high cost of maintenance and the instruments are very expensive. We are developing a low-cost vacuum-assisted capillary-based cell and tissue acquisition system (CTAS). It is a simple, non-invasive (unlike LCM it does not require tissue fixing and drying) technology that can be easily automated and offers wide range of cell- and tissue-specific separation parameters. In addition, it is estimated to be at least 20 times cheaper than any existing devices such as LCM or FACS. This simple, rapid, microcapillary-based technique will be capable of isolating cells and tissues from animal and human material for further downstream molecular analysis without compromising the preservation of macromolecules in the tissue. Low-cost CTAS featuring open system architecture and interchangeable components will play a key role in collection and processing of cell-specific genomics and proteomics data in biomedical experiments. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]